nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Weird Fangs
The Weird Fangs (不気味な牙 Bukimina Kiba) are an order within the Holy Knights assigned to Baste Dungeon. Five years before the beginning of the series they fought and captured Ban of the Seven Deadly Sins. The group consists of four members, each with distinct abilities. Background 5 years ago Five years before the beginning of the series, the Weird Fangs confronted Ban of the Seven Deadly Sins. The resulting battle ended in Ban's capture and imprisonment in Baste Dungeon, where they remained as the dungeon's four guardians. Members Plot Baste Dungeon Arc thumb|150px|Friesia going out While Meliodas group where staying in the town, Friesia, one of the members of Weird Fangs group from the Holy Knights, learned about Sins presents and when out of the Baste Dungeon in order to destroy them. His attack was stopped by Diane, who went after him next. While Meliodas was getting poisoned by a doctor, who where working for the Weird Fangs, Golgius from Weird Fangs also showed up, wanting to take Meliodas sword and Elizabeth, but was surprised that Meliodas actually waked up and he quickly escapes by jumping out the window. thumb|left|150px|Pretenting to surrender Outside with Hawk's good sense of smell, Meliodas with Elizabeth and Hawk, where able to track Golgius. He pretends to surrender while throwing hidden blades, but Meliodas was able to see and block them. Then Dr. Dana shows up and demands that he have done what Golgius wanted and now wants his daughter back, but Golgius disappears and appears behind Dana and stabs him from the back, telling him send his daughter in the next world like him. thumb|80px|Falling into the trap Golgius then tries to attack Elizabeth, but Meliodas was able to protect her. They started to run, but Golgius was coinstantly trying to attack Elizabeth, but Meliodas was able to save her every time. Finally they ended in a old building Golgius tries to kill Meliodas from behind but he falls through the floor that Meliodas had cut. When he hits the bottom floor, Meliodas has a short chat with him about his abilities before cutting him with his sword at point blank range. Golgius escape from the sins and got a horse to ride alway. The other Weird Fangs hear of Golgius defeat and Ruin used his power to control Diane who attack the sins and control Meliodas. Friesia used his bugs to attack a little boy, Elizabeth went into the buy storm Friesia to save the boy but it turns out to be Ruin and then beat up Elizabeth. Elizabeth remove the spell he put on the sins by removing his bells, Ruin was about to hit her again but was stop by Meliodas and sent him flying. Ruin and Meliodas had a big fight in Baste Dungeon which was going on for a while, Meliodas was having the upper hand but then Ruin use a special ability which turn his body harder than iron but Meliodas punch right thought him and defeated him. Gallery Fresia and Ruin.png|Weird Fangs preparing for battle Trivia Category:Groups Category:Holy Knights Category:Weird Fangs Category:Knights